


Getting Down To Business

by bluerobot



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, charliemac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot/pseuds/bluerobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac deals with some business in the back office when Dennis barges in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Down To Business

**Author's Note:**

> I bashed this out in under an hour whilst I was in that misty-twilight-y zone between sleep and awake, so sorry if any there's any bad formatting or unusual turns of phrase!

Dennis barged into the back office scratching his head, 'Uh, Mac?'

Mac straightened up in the desk chair, jolted out of his skin by Dennis's unexpected presence. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down, and raised his eyebrows at Dennis 'Sup?'

'Have you seen Charlie anywhere? I've just been in the bathroom, man. That place hasn't been cleaned in  _weeks'_

Mac's eyes were wide, staring at Dennis. He swallowed hard.

Dennis glared around him and at the cobwebs hanging from the corners of the ceiling. 'I mean this place looks like a goddamn shithole! And by that I mean even more so than usual! It's disgusting! We're working in filth - like savages!'

Mac tapped his hand on the desk, still vacantly staring.

'Mac?' Dennis asked again, seeking confirmation.

'Yeah?' blurted Mac. 'I mean uh, no...no. No I haven't'. Dennis raised an eyebrow at him. 'I haven't seen him, dude.'

'Alright, bro.' Dennis turned to leave. 'Maybe Frank knows where he's at'. He pulled the door shut behind him.

At the sound of the door clicking shut, Mac closed his eyes and leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands, letting a sigh of relief pass his lips. He shifted in his seat before placing his hands, palms flat against the desk, fingers spread, and let the quietest of moans escape his throat. As he slowly sat back in the chair, he let out a long, guttural groan and let his head drop back, dragging his hands across the desk.

'Oh, and dude...' Dennis swung back in, startling Mac and causing him to inhale sharply and bolt upright in his chair once more. 'Just a thought, I was thinking maybe we could use some of that money we made from the New Orleans thing last week to replace that missing window-bar?' Dennis pointed outside of the office towards the front door of Paddy's.

Mac nodded hurriedly and let out a strangled 'Mmhmm.'

'That's it? That's all I get from you?' Dennis scoffed. 'I thought you'd have more to say on the matter, what with it being an issue of security and all.' He waved his hands around mockingly.

'Well...' Mac shrugged his shoulders and tapped his fingers on the desk again, exasperatedly.

Dennis put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 'Are you alright, dude? You seem kinda agitated.' Dennis frowned. 'And I think you're-' Dennis took a step closer to examine Mac, causing Mac to reflexively pull his chair in closer to the desk. 'Yeah, you're sweating, dude.' Dennis pointed, before taking a step back again, unsettled by Mac's behavior.

'Mmhmm. Yeah, no. I just. I'm doing the taxes. It's the taxes, bro, that's all.'

'What, wait...what? I thought that wasn't due for weeks?'

'Yeah, well, you know.' Mac _was_ sweating, he could feel it. He could feel each bead rolling down his brown, streaking across his temples. He was far too conscious of it. He was conscious of every tiny little sensation in his body. He could feel the blood pulsing through his veins and hear is heartbeat in his ears. His breathing was becoming erratic. 

'But you don't even have any papers out or anything?' pressed Dennis.

'Yeah, so do you think you could just leave me to it, then?' Mac blurted in what seemed to be a higher pitch than normal, not looking Dennis in the eye.

Dennis squinted at him, ' _What?_ '

'Mmhmm.' Mac said again. He swallowed hard. 'Just go, please?' Mac let out the tiniest, stifled whimper, that made Dennis feel uncomfortable.

' _What?_ ' Dennis repeated.

'Just shutup, bro.' Mac snapped. 'I'm on it, okay.'

'Whatever, dude.' Dennis said dismissively, giving up on their weird interchange. Shaking his head, he let himself out of the office.

'Ohhhh my _God_.' Mac groaned noisily as the door finally shut. He slumped in his seat and pushed himself back from the desk, letting out a mighty exhale. He looked down at his now half-limp cock, hanging out of the fly of his jeans, glistening with saliva. He glanced between his knees at the man below him.

Sitting on the floor under the desk, looking like the cat who got the cream, was Charlie Kelly, who wiped crudely at his face with the back of his army-green jacket sleeve.

'You asshole, why didn't you stop when he came in?' Mac frowned, tucking his dick back into his pants.

Charlie sniggered naughtily, 'Did I do good?' He asked, looking up at Mac with puppy dog eyes.

'Jesus Christ, Charlie. Oh my _God.'_   Mac repeated, running his hand through the scruffy little man's hair before bending down to give him a lingering kiss, tasting himself on Charlie's lips.

'Well?' asked Charlie, seeking assurance. He rubbed at Mac's inner thigh, 'Did I?' 

Mac cupped Charlie's chin, and wiped at the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. 'Yeah' he breathed, 'You did good, baby.'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever naughty fic and my third fic ever!! What did you guys think? :)


End file.
